It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House
May 29, 2016 May 31, 2016 June 1, 2016 June 10, 2016 July 25, 2016 July 25, 2016 September 21, 2016 October 2, 2016 October 11, 2016 October 17, 2016 October 17, 2016 December 5, 2016 October 24, 2017 January 27, 2018 June 5, 2018}} |previous = "For Bros About to Rock" |next = "Toads and Tiaras" |image = It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House.png |viewers = 1.70 million}} "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House" is the twenty-sixth episode of the first season of The Loud House. Plot When Lincoln finds a letter in the attic, he begins to believe there is money hidden somewhere in the house. Synopsis In the Loud House, money is hard to come by, so any amount of money is seen as precious. When Lincoln finds a quarter between the sofa cushions, his sisters fight with him to get their hands on it. Mr. Loud calls a halt to the fight, and makes the kids clean the attic as punishment for their greed, and roughhousing for money. While cleaning, Lincoln discovers a letter that claims to have been written by the previous owner of the house, Sharon DeMonet, who claimed that her family always fought over money, and that she has hidden a stash of money for the finder of the letter to locate. Lincoln tells his sisters of the letter, but they don't appear to believe his claims of the hidden money. It turns out they did believe it, and they begin searching the house to find it. When Lincoln finds out, they brawl once more, and Mr. Loud tells them to stop fighting, and finish cleaning the attic. Back in the attic, Lincoln re-reads the letter and decides to follow a potential clue by looking in a mirror. Sure enough, he finds a second letter in the reflection, which reveals another letter from Sharon DeMonet. Lincoln reads the letter, and says that to find the next clue, they need to "get to the bottom of the matter". This causes him and his sisters to rampage through the house, searching every nook and cranny as a hopeful spot for the money (though when they notice Lily napping while searching her and Lisa's room, they take an extra precaution of keeping their fight/search as quiet as possible). Upset that they haven't found anything yet, the sisters attack Lincoln to get the letter, believing it contains another clue that Lincoln left out. However, their struggle to retrieve the letter only results in them destroying it. As the kids begin to complain that their clue to finding the money is destroyed, Lincoln snaps some sense into his sisters by reminding them that if they keep on acting like this, they won't get any closer to finding the money. Realizing that he's right, the sisters decide to bury the hatchet, and promise to work together from now on. Lily walks in to the hallway, having woken up from her nap, and they find an envelope taped to her diaper. Inside is a map that tells them where the treasure is hidden. They follow the map and it leads them to a big, red "X" in the backyard. Lincoln and Lucy dig it up (with the extra help of Lana) and they find a suitcase containing $500, which they split evenly, for all eleven of them, meaning that they each get $45.45. Back in the house, the Loud parents watch their kids celebrate their discovery outside. It is revealed that Mr. Loud invented the whole "Sharon DeMonet" charade to teach his kids to work together and share, and that the money they found was his work bonus. But since his plan ended up causing so much damage around the house, Mrs. Loud forces him to clean it all up. As he cleans the attic, Mr. Loud tells the viewers that he is glad his kids are sharing the money, and how in their house, there isn't a lot to go around. Afterwards, he ends up finding a dime, but when he goes to pick it up, he accidentally hits the loose floorboard that Lincoln hit earlier. Cast *Grant Palmer as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Lori *Liliana Mumy as Leni *Nika Futterman as Luna *Cristina Pucelli as Luan *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy *Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola / Lily *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa *Jill Talley as Rita *Brian Stepanek as Lynn Sr. Trivia *The character's positions on the title card resembles one of the show's promotional images. The only differences are, aside from the added money, Leni and Luan have switched places, as well as some of the characters having angrier expressions, and Luna's teeth not showing. *The name "Sharon DeMonet" is a pun of "sharing the money". *This episode reveals that Lana is an excellent digger, and Lucy has experience digging holes. *It is revealed that Leni has a hairpin in her hair and uses it to open the case. She remarks "there's more to my head than just air", implies that she is aware that she is not very bright and/or smart. *Lincoln and Lisa are the only siblings who searched for the money on their own, while Lily is the only sibling not to get involved in the money search at all (most likely because she was napping, as well as the fact that she is still just a baby). *During the celebration for having found the money, Lucy is throwing confetti from a pink purse. **Shortly after, Luna manages to turn straight horizontally. *Lisa says that each one of the siblings (herself included) would get $45.45 if they split the $500 evenly for 11 people. If that's the case, there would be a nickel remaining, since $45.45 times 11 people would equate to $499.95. **Also, Lisa saying that $500 divided by 11 people equals $45.4545455, since the result isn't a whole number. **It was also strange to see Lily getting money as she did not have to go through what the others went through. *Leni suggests splitting the quarter 40/40, like she said about the last pizza slice in the short "Slice of Life". *In the US, this episode aired on Jessica DiCicco's 36th birthday. *The title card background of this episode looks slightly similar to "Project Loud House". *Luan can be seen hugging a tree during the siblings' celebration of finding the money. This is like how she became an activist in Lincoln's fantasy in "Butterfly Effect". *'Irony': **Lynn Sr. has warned the kids about the loose floorboard in the attic but completely forgot about it while cleaning the attic himself. **The girls kicked Lincoln out of their rooms, but they (with the exception of Leni) barged into his, leading to Lincoln kicking them out in a similar fashion. **The parents wanted to teach the kids to share, but Lynn Sr. kept a dime to himself. **Lynn Sr. devised a plan to make the kids work together, but it resulted in major damage around the entire house. References *''It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House'' - The title and plot are a parody/reference to the 1963 film . **Coincidentally, both the movie and this episode involve 11 people. *'' '' - When Lucy is trying to contact "Sharon DeMonet's spirit", she was using a talking board, or better known as an Ouija. *''Morgan 88'' - When the kids are in the attic for the second time, Leni is holding a box with a label which says "Morgan 88", a reference to a building in Jersey City, NJ. It also could be a reference to Jared Morgan, a prop designer of the show. *'' '' - Luan calls Lincoln "Sherlock", a fictional private detective. Errors *After searching in Lisa and Lily's room, the former's glasses are cracked on the left side. Later, when they rip the letter, Lisa's glasses are cracked on the right side. *When Lynn Sr. mentions the dark corner in the attic, Leni doesn't have her sunglasses. *As the siblings attack Lincoln to get the letter, Lori's right foot is bare, and she still has her shoe on her left, but when they argue after ripping the letter, Lori's left foot is bare, and her right foot is not. *When Mr. Loud breaks up the second fight, Lisa's body is missing, and Lori's left arm and leg are missing. *Before Lola said that she's practicing for the "Little Miss Chimney Sweep Pageant", her eyelashes are missing when she closes her eyes. *Before Lana digs down to find the briefcase, her eyelashes are gone. **They were also gone while she and the other siblings were cheering in excitement about finding money. *In the Latin American dub of the episode, Lincoln's line "Oh, Lola" was replaced by the line "Entregamelo, mortal" ("Give me that, mortal", said by Lucy). *When Lana says "it's mine", she sounds almost like Lola. **Coincidentally, in its sister episode, Lola sounds a bit like Lana when she was warning Lincoln about Luna ruining their first Blarney the Dinosaur concert. Running Gags *Lincoln and Lynn Sr. getting hit by a loose floorboard in the attic. *The siblings fighting/looking for the money. *Lynn Sr. telling the kids to clean the attic, because of them fighting. *The siblings throwing someone out of their rooms. *Someone saying (insert room), then rushing to said room, while trashing it. *Someone mentioning Sharon DeMonet. *Lincoln reading the clues about the whereabouts of the treasure. Clip The Loud House Money Nickelodeon UK es:Es una Casa Loud, Loud, Loud he:מטורף, מטורף, מטורף, מטורף בבית pl:Wielki harmider w Harmidomu pt-br:Casa dos Loud Muito Barulhenta ru:Это громкий, громкий, громкий дом tl:It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House